


*dabs in angst*

by DHSama



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHSama/pseuds/DHSama
Summary: idk, i just, wrote a drabble of my enstars oc Aiyoku how he became a sweaty little shit.its shit.





	*dabs in angst*

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i just, wrote a drabble of my enstars oc Aiyoku how he became a sweaty little shit.
> 
> its shit.

It was another day,  
Another try for a live.

 

For the past months the lives has been gone horribly, equipment not working properly, forgetting words, music stopping... 

Or even simply,

People not showing up.

 

It seemed like it was a curse,  
Or a sign.

 

The purple haired boy was waiting, behind the curtains, nervous, yet hopeful.  
Hopeful that maybe this time it will work, it had to work!

He had to show them he can do this! He can continue his sister's dream!

He had to show them....

His classmates...

His teachers...

His brother....

 

and his sister…

 

He clutched his fists.

'This one. This one had to be the successful one!'  
He thought.

He had worked hard this time, made sure everything worked, he memorized his lines and moves.

 

Out of his corner of his eye, he saw the blue haired producer clutching his clipboard, obviously nervous, but smiling in a way to hope making the other feel in ease.

They both worked hard on this, it had to work!

 

The music was slowly starting.

 

The curtains were to rise soon.

 

 

He could feel the sweat in his palms.   
His heart beating loudly in his chest.

He closed his eyes.

'It will be okay.'

 

 

The curtains were slowly rising.

 

He took a deep breath.

 

 

And opened his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

There was no one.

 

There was no one in the crowd.

 

No one except for one.

 

The familiar dark purple hair, and the all too familiar disappointed look.

 

His brother.

 

 

He stood there staring at the younger what felt like an eternity.

And finally, simply shook his head.

 

 

And turned away.

 

 

The younger boy, crushed, was staring in wide eyed horror...

Dropping his mic on the stage and falling to his knees.

 

He didnt cry.

 

But was in shock.

He didnt notice his producer running up to him, hugging him. Failing to comfort him.

 

No,

 

He felt nothing.

 

All he had worked on...  
For nothing…

 

This had to be a sign…

 

He should've realized that it was hopeless for him to become an idol.

 

His brother was right…

 

He was just a kid, trying to look like some hero in his sister's eyes, carrying her dream of becoming an idol. 

 

And only just making fun of it.

 

She would be disappointed if she saw.

 

He should just quit...

 

 

 

 

 

The next day,

He was sitting, in a office, in front of a teacher.

He could barely register the words the teacher was saying to him.

 

He already knew what was going to be said.

 

"We cant keep wasting money on these failed lives."  
" Your unit barely sells anything."

 

"Maybe its better to disband..."

 

Anxiously he was gripping his thighs, looking down, trying not to cry.

He knew this day would come sooner or later.

 

His fear.

 

"We will give you one more chance, one more, to show us you can be a successful idol.

Or we will have to disband you."

 

He felt like laughing.  
They had to be fucking with him. They must enjoy his suffering.

 

Just one more chance to show he was nothing.

 

One more time for his classmates to laugh at his failure.

 

One more time to disappoint his family…

 

 

To disappoint his sister…

 

 

 

The young boy just nodded.

Rose up and walked out of the room.

 

He kept walking.

And walking.

 

Not registering where he was going.

 

Until he was running.

 

Running out of the school.

Running.

And running.

 

Running across the streets.

 

 

Trying to run from the pain.

 

He felt the rain pouring, wetting him completely, yet not caring...

 

He ran and ran, not caring if people were yelling after him for hitting them.

 

 

He ran and ran.

 

 

Until he tripped.

 

Falling on the ground and on a puddle. 

He stayed there and slowly felt his tears pour.

 

What was the point.

What was the reason for him to continue this far-reached dream...

 

He kept crying as he slowly rose on his hands and knees

 

How could he ever face his sister again...

 

The tears kept falling on the street with the rain water, as his clothes were soaked and dirty.

 

He could just quit.

 

He should just quit.

 

What was the point…

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey, are you alright?"

 

He slowly looked up, not caring even if his face was a mess.

And he saw another boy kneeling before him.

A soft looking pink hair, elegant looking white clothing with golden accents.

 

And warm green eyes, that oddly had a familiar feeling to them.

 

He said nothing, staring at the other.

 

"You must be cold, you're completely wet..." The other said worryingly.

 

"So what... there's no point... I'm just a complete failure..." he answered monotone, looking back down.

 

"H-hey! That's not true! Just because times seems rough and hopeless now, doesn't mean it won't get better!."

 

…

 

"Look. This isnt the end yet. I know you can make through this.. I know how horrible this situation may seem... I know that nothing will stop you."

 

…

 

"Hey, no matter what... I'm gonna be right beside you to support you... I won't let this end like this. You've worked too hard for it to end like this."

Slowly he looked up again at the other.

With a warm smile, the other raised his hand to hold the younger's cheek. 

" I know you can do this. And I wish I could then see that smile again."

 

He didnt understand why this stranger's words hit him, how did he know what to exactly say to him.

 

This stranger came to him on his worst to comfort him…

 

He looked straight into the beautiful green eyes.  
He felt something looking into them.

 

Was this feeling what he was missing all along?

 

 

He knew then who this person is.

 

 

 

 

 

His love.

 

 

If only, if only he noticed the truth of this person.


End file.
